


Day 22: Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Innuendo, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Sharing Clothes, There's Always Tomorrow, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, sorry no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Tony's party tomorrow," Nat says, setting the large paper bags on the coffee table. "It's now an ugly Christmas sweater party."I make a face. "A what?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there's no smut in this one. Adulting sucks.

"Change in plans!"

Natasha barrels past me, thrusting two shopping bags into my hands while she toes off her boots at the door and leaving me to carry the bags as I trail her into the living room.

"What plans?" Bucky asks from the couch as Natasha finally takes the shopping bags and gestures for me to sit next to Bucky.

"Tony's party tomorrow," Nat says, setting the large paper bags on the coffee table. "It's now an ugly Christmas sweater party."

I make a face. "A _what_?"

"Oh, c'mon, Steve. You've lived in this century for five years," Nat scoffs, and Bucky cackles. "You _have_ to know what an ugly Christmas sweater party is."

"Well, I don't, so would you mind explaining?"

"I'll take this one, Nat." Bucky turns to face me and takes my hand, eyes wide. "It's a party where everyone wears ugly Christmas sweaters, honey."

"Har har. Eat me."

Bucky's eyes flash, but Nat jumps in before he can reply. "Only if I get to watch! Now, eyes front, kids. I took the liberty of picking up a couple options for you to wear tomorrow night. They're both designed for couples, so you can be adorable in hideous sweaters together. First–"

She holds up a red knit sweater with green sleeves, unfolding it so we can read the white writing on the front: _I'll be at the South Pole._

"What—" I begin, but she shakes her head, lips pursed in that infuriatingly endearing smile of hers. The second sweater is green with red sleeves, obviously the other half of the pair. When Natasha shakes it out to display the slogan on this one – _The South Pole_ , with a large arrow pointing down to the hem of the sweater – Bucky starts laughing immediately, but it takes me a second to figure it out.

"Those are _perfect_ ," Bucky gasps, clutching my leg, and I shake my head at him, my face burning.

"I do _not_ want the party to revolve around us giving each other blowjobs." Well, _that_ wasn't what I meant. My face grew hotter still as Bucky and Nat looked at each other and burst into laughter.

" _I_ do," Nat exclaims, still giggling, and Bucky gives a vehement nod.

"I'd be fine with it."

"Shut up, both of you, or I'm not going to the party at all."

"All right, all right." Nat rolls her eyes. "Such an old fuddy-duddy, Steven. James, is he always this boring?"

Bucky licks his lips, giving me a long, smoldering look, and I'm afraid of what he's going to say in front of Nat – possibly something about our creative use of ribbon last night – but instead, he cuts his eyes toward her and simply says, "Nope."

Point for Bucky.

"As intriguing as that is, I have to get out of here," Nat says, reaching into the second bag. "This is the other option."

We watch, open-mouthed, as Nat pulls from the bag a seemingly endless length of red knit with what looks like white trim, and she smirks at our befuddled expressions as she unfurls the item to reveal one giant sweater with two neck holes, two arms, and the word _NAUGHTY_ emblazoned across the entire front in enormous letters. "It's a two-man sweater!" she cries, shaking it as if we hadn't noticed the gawdy thing. "The second I saw this thing, I thought of you guys."

Bucky and I look at each other, glancing back just in time to catch the sweater with our faces as Nat tosses it toward us. "I gotta jet, boys," she says, peeling the sweater off our faces. "I can't wait to see what you decide to wear tomorrow!"

We walk her to the door, and she slides into her boots and lets Bucky help her into her coat. "Thanks for the sweaters, Nat," I say, shaking my head in amusement.

She smiles, stretching up to kiss first me and then Bucky on the cheek. Gesturing to the pile of sweater in Bucky's hands, she winks at us on her way out the door. "Why don't you two go upstairs and try that on?"

With that, Nat closes the door firmly behind her, and I turn to Bucky, who wears a thoughtful expression. "That's not a bad idea," he muses, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"I'll try on that hideous thing on one condition."

"What?"

I give him a look he knows _very_ well. "That we're not wearing anything else."

Smacking him on the ass, I bolt for the stairs. He isn't far behind.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated, and I'm on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)!


End file.
